Panem University
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Five years after the events in their Junior year of high-school, The kids from Panem are getting used to university life and dealing with things like balancing schools, parenting and taking relationships to the next level. Little do they know of Cashmere's plan for revenge and the cute but evil little girl about to rock their once-again-normal worlds. Sequel to Panem Highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Panem University: The Sequel to Panem Highschool: The JuniorYear Rebelion

Prologue: In the case of...

Julliet brushed a bang of her platinum blonde hair out of her cold, jade eyes and looked up at the five adults sitting at the long, mahogany desk in front of her. She forced a cute smile and a started to twirl the bottom of her orange dress in an attempt to look younger and more innocent. She had to look innocent or else she wasn't getting out of here as quickly as she and her mother wanted, meaning that she'd have to endure more and more of her bullshit.

Julliet had to get out of here, had to get out of this place and get mother's plan going...or else.

If the plan worked, Julliet and mother would be sipping designer wine while sitting on pool-chairs in the Caribbean while a hot cabana-boy walked by with his six-pack abs and his firm ass.

She forced back a smirk, knowing that if the adults in the room knew of the impure thoughts she was having, not only would they send her to therapy, she might even be separated from mother. After all, it was wrong for a five-year-old girl to be so mature.

Mother had raised her this way, raised her to identify good sales and bargain and raised her to identify gorgeous people and all that they could do for her when she came of age. Julliet knew how the world worked even better than some adults.

Speaking of Mother, she had been allowed to watch as they decided what her daughter would become, decided whether or not to place her in an orphanage, a group home, a boarding school or send her to live with a relative.

Both Mother and her hoped for the latter.

The five of them left the room for a minute to take a vote on her fate, leaving Julliet and her mother alone in the maroon-colored room with just two guards and mother's new lawyer Mr. Romulus Thread. Julliet suspected that her mother and Mr. Thread were romantically involved but she wasn't going to question, if she was going to sleep around than that was her business and Julliet wouldn't bother her about it.

She stood there, tall and proud while keeping that cute little girl look on in order to trick these bastards.

The five appeared about ten minutes later and took their seats again. Mr. Thread and her mother stood up, waiting to her the verdict.

"In the case of 5-year old Julliet Emerald King, we grant temporary custody to her closest living relative until her mother's sentence is served. When this happens, Julliet will be given back to her." One of the five declared, followed by the sound of someone stamping "Official" over Julliet's papers.

She smiled, no one but mother knew what she was planning or the hell she would raise!

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

COUPLES: Marvel/Cato, Katniss/Glimmer, Peeta/Gale, FoxFaceXThresh, RueXoc, CloveXoc, Finnick/Annie, Gloss/Mitchell, Past Gloss/Flavious, Past Marvel/Brutus,

I have returned and as such, I bring along the much awaited sequel to Panem Highschool: The JuniorYear Rebelion! Now, this story's going to be wrapped up in nineteen chapters + a prologue and an epilogue and if this story does well, I will write a third in the series and make it a trilogy.

This story's rating is going to rise and there's going to be all of warnings! Here's a few you can expect: LANGUAGE, YAOI, VIOLENCE, MENTIONS OF PAST VIOLENCE, CHARACTER DEATH, PAST-MPREG, YURI, and yes, SEXUAL CONTENT. You have all been warned.

Also, clearing up something that came up a lot in reviews for the last story: I don't know how Peeta got pregnant(Well, unprotected sex, obviously) but what I mean is I don't know the science behind it. Mpreg is something that I happen to like and happen to enjoy writing so I wrote it. For argument's sake, let's say that the technology in this AU Universe is advanced enough that it happens.

Enjoy.


	2. Every University Party Ever

Panem University: The Sequel to Panem Highschool: The JuniorYear Rebelion  
Chapter One: Every University Party Ever

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Katniss had learned long ago never to leave her best-friend Gale and her cousin Peeta in alone with alcohol, yes, that lesson had been imprinted on her brain since she'd first found out the two were going to have a child (Fun times. Almost gave her a heart attack but whatever.) and although she loved Athena with all her heart, there way she was going to let Gale and Peeta 'get it on' while drunk again.

She sat between them on the couch, making sure that neither got too handsy and whenever Gale tried to make a pass at Peeta, she'd give him the ultimate stare of death until he shrunk back into the corner.

Peeta was embarrassed by the whole thing, oh god he wished for her to get drunk enough to pass out somewhere and leave the two of them alone to hang out. He wanted alone time with his boyfriend and Katniss was getting in the way of that. Was it to much to ask for five minutes alone with Gale where they weren't catering to their daughter's every need.

It was rather difficult, after all, Gale was in university and had to study for exams and do homework and all of that stuff while after high-school, Peeta got a loan from the bank and opened up a little bakery. This allowed him to get a nice career and take care of his daughter although he hardly anytime to himself anymore or anytime with Gale.

He hoped that Glimmer would have come by and taken her away, after all, it was common knowledge that Katniss had a thing for her and this would surely get her off his case...but Glimmer had disappeared somewhere else in the house.

The blond looked around, hoping to catch a glance of the female blonde somewhere in the place and spotted her sitting in a semi-circle on the far side of the room. She, Thresh, Foxface, Finnick Odair and Annie were playing 'Risky Shots' and downing whatever booze they could get their hands on.

"Hey Katnip...why don't we go and join them?" Peeta asked, gesturing over to them in their little group.

"No, I'm driving home tonight, remember?" Katniss asked and both Gale and Peeta groaned.

"Why don't you ask Marvel or Cato to drive?" Gale asked.

Katniss shrugged, "I don't know where they are."

"It's a college party right?" Gale asked, "What do kids always do at these kinds of parties? I bet they're doing that."

"Oh god Gale!" Katniss muttered and shoved him, causing the poor guy to fall of the couch and land flat on his ass. "You perv! That all you can think about?"

"I am a man! What do you expect?" Gale asked.

"There's about fifty other things that they could be doing right now." Peeta pointed out, deciding to come to his cousin's aid.

"...About fifty shades of gray." The oldest of the three mumbled, causing Katniss to bat the back of his head gently.

"That was just nasty you asshat!" Katniss hissed, causing both Gale and Peeta to laugh a little. Katniss had always had good taste in literature and she wasn't a fan of this...particular novel series.

"Oh come on, you set that whole thing up! I just couldn't resist it!" Gale said, managing to get his laughter down. Yeah sure he wanted to get Katniss to leave him and Peeta alone but he didn't want to get her angry with him. After all, she was his ride home...

"Jerkass, go get Marvel and Cato or else you're walking your bitch ass home tonight!"

Gale groaned and stood up, annoyed to having deal with Katniss's over controlling attitude. Oh well, if he wanted to have a long lasting relationship with Peeta (And he did) than he'd have to go for and submit to Katnip's every little wish. And if that meant splitting up the love-birds, than damn it he'd do it!

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Marvel was uncomfortable in social situations, too many people and too much alcohol...it made him very uncomfortable. Only an hour into the party he went upstairs to get some air. He didn't know why exactly he'd come here, what had driven him to get away from his studying and try and be social for once in his damned life but whatever it was it made him feel sick.

The party was an annual frat event, one hosted every year by the loudest, most obnoxious fraternity and this was the first year he'd actually been invited to go. Maybe that's why he'd went, he wanted to actually have some social times during his university years.

"Hot?" Someone asked and Marvel cracked a smile,

"Yeah...You know how I get in crowded rooms and all that." Marvel said softly, "You don't need to be here...you can go enjoy the party. I hear they're doing jello shots in the kitchen."

Cato sighed and crept up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling against his neck lovingly. "I don't want to go do jello shots, I want to spend some quality time with my awesome boyfriend."

The other boy blushed slightly, "Someone's looking for something that he's not going to get tonight." He mumbled softly.

Cato sighed but didn't let go of him, they'd been going out for five years and the farthest they'd gotten so far was making out for ten minutes. Not that Cato was going to rush or force anything upon Marvel but...he was more than ready to take everything to the next level.

But If Marvel wasn't than he'd wait.

"But," Marvel said slowly. "Would making out for a while keep him entertained?"

"Making out would be the awesomest thing ever right now!" Cato said eagerly, grinning out of pure happiness. He was so happy right now, just being with the one person he'd ever really wanted...it was perfect to him. He leaned down, closing the gap between the two but right when their lips were about to touch, someone standing in the doorway watching alerted them of their presence.

"Dudes! There's enough booze downstairs to put Prussia from Hetalia in a coma and you're up here!? What's your problem!?" Gale asked in astonishment.

Marvel pulled away from his boyfriend, his face completely red and getting that nervous feeling in the bottom of his stomach. "Gale!" He snapped.

The brunet laughed and grabbed both Cato and Marvel's arms, "Come on! I'm not going to be happy until the both of you are drunk beyond belief and throwing up you guts!"

That night, despite how awkward at the time, was the calm before the storm. Their world, their peaceful little world was about to be thrown upside down once more. Only this time, they didn't see anything coming.


End file.
